


Hidden Treasure

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [35]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>  Arthur finds a very special lamp.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 203. S3E3 Goblin’s Gold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Treasure

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Hidden Treasure  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/ Gwen  
**Character/s:** George, Merlin  
**Summary:** Arthur finds a very special lamp.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 720  
**Prompt:** 203\. S3E3 Goblin’s Gold  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #34

**Hidden Treasure**

“I’m sure we can find something, Your Grace. There are three cupboards full of treasures up here.” George led Arthur and Gwen up the stairs to the third floor of the house. “You father brought all sorts of things home with him from his travels abroad.”

“George, I can’t believe all this stuff was still here. I hope I can find enough things to sell so I won’t have to dip into the estates reserves to fix the roof of this old place.” Arthur looked around as they topped the stairs. “Has anyone been up here in a while? This place is full of dust.”

“No Your Grace.” George grinned. “The maids say there is a ghost up here. Mrs. Holmes doesn’t make them come up here anymore.”

“It is spooky up here but that’s no excuse for not cleaning.” Gwen moved closer to Arthur.

Arthur glanced over at Gwen as George unlocked the first door. “We’ll have the maids come up with a footman later.”

George stood aside and let Arthur and Gwen go in front of him. “I will come back with the other footmen and take anything you find to be cleaned.”

“Where is Ford?” Arthur asked. “Shouldn’t he be here for this?”

“He put in his notice after the incident with your father.” George informed him. “He said he had enough and just wanted to have a quiet retirement.”

“I suppose that makes you the new butler.” Arthur raised the corner of a sheet.

“Me, Your Grace?” George looked confused.

“Yes. You.” Arthur pulled the sheet off the pile of things on the floor. “How long have you been here, George?”

“I came with my mum when she came here as an undercook after my father died. I was a houseboy before I was a footman.” George sighed. “I guess I do have the seniority.”

Arthur picked up what looked like a lamp. “Where did this come from?”

“I have no idea, Your Grace.” George shook his head. “Mr. Ford used to talk about your father’s travels. He said that when your father was your age he and Dr. Freeman went to the Far East. That may have come from there. It has that look.”

Arthur looked around the base the little green man was standing on. “There’s no switch but there is a electric cord.”

“Maybe, it’s under the cloth skirt.” Gwen picked it up and dropped it almost immediately. “It’s naked and I think the switch is his….” Gwen glanced at George. “Private part.”

Arthur looked around for an outlet and plugged the lamp in. He grinned at Gwen and flipped the switch. The light came on and the lamp started making noises.

“Did that lamp just fart?” Gwen looked at Arthur then George. “Did I imagine it?”

“No Miss.” George was trying hard not to laugh.

“You can’t sell that.” Gwen shook her head. “It sounds like its farting. No one will want that thing.”

“Arthur, are you up here?” Merlin came up the stairs and peeked into the room. “What the hell is that?”

“It’s a lamp.” Gwen looked at Arthur. “And it farts.”

“I’ve seen one of exactly like that. Gaius has one in his attic.” Merlin laughed. “Aunt Alice made him put it away after they got married. Maybe he would want it to make a matched set.”

“Guinevere, if Gaius has one too then it must have been from a trip he and father took.” Arthur turned it off. “He might want it.”

“Give it to him. No one would want to pay money for that.” Gwen moved over to a pile of paintings. She started moving them around. “Here may be just what we are looking for. Several of these look familiar.”

Arthur came over to take a look. “Where did he get all of these?”

“I think some of them may be from your grandfather.” George looked over Arthur’s shoulder. “Some of them were hanging in the gallery when I came here. Your father had them taken down after her married Duchess Igraine. My mum says that every Duchess redecorates when they come to live at the estate. She liked landscapes.” George looked at Gwen. “I suppose you will be redecorating when you and His Grace get married, Miss.”

Arthur smiled at Gwen. “I’m sure she will.”


End file.
